A Caged Bird
by Shikku
Summary: Robin has been captured by Slade again. Starfire and the other titans have to try desperately to find him...before it's too late...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 1 

"Arrrg!" yelled Robin as he slammed into the wall; after being thrown by Slade. He was bare-chested, heavily slashed and bruised. He still wore his mask, but his pants were torn and his utility belt had been taken when Slade had kidnapped him.

"**Your still as soft as you were last time Robin.**" Slade said tauntingly. "**I was expecting more from you**"

Robin was shaking all over as he tried desperately to push himself off of the cold floor.

"If it's me becoming your apprentice again you want, I'm not going to do it!" Robin yelled with all the voice he could muster.

"**Oh, Robin. How naïve you are. You had your chance. Now it's to late for that.**" Slade hissed at Robin.

Panting heavily, Robin used the last of his strength to say. "Then what is it you want from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Caged Bird:**

Chapter 2

"We'll find him, Star." Cyborg said encouragingly as he watched Starfire fly around in circles; charged with energy. "I promise."

"**Our friend has been missing for three earth days now."** Starfire saidin wild panic. "**And now I am beginning to believe that Slade may have something to do with the abduction.**"

"Don't worry, Starfire, we've narrowed it down to five possible places Robin could be. Three warehouses, a closed museum, and an old antic store. Well search for him tomorrow; Promise." Said Cyborg trying to calm the Tameranian down. "You should get some rest."

"…**Alright…**" Starfire finally agreed landing softly on the ground and walking toward the door. "**Goodnight, friend.**"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"**Revenge**." Slade hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Caged Bird:**

Chapter 3

"**Hmm…**" Starfire mumbled as she opened the door to her room. She floated over to her closet pulling out the clothes that she slept in, changed into them, and headed over to her bed. Starfire hovered for a moment, in front of her purple bed, to fluff her fuzzy pillows and pull back her silky sheets. She then slipped into her cozy bed and closed her eyes. Starfire tried to go to sleep but her thoughts keep trailing to **her** dear Robin.

_"**Oh friend Robin, I do hope you are alright. I promise that I will find you. As soon as the morning arrives, I shall start searching again. I will find you. Oh, sweet Robin, I shall find you. I promise; hold on, please.**"_

She then settled in properly, making a plan for the next day of searching when suddenly, she felt a hand pressed over her mouth.

"**Mmmph! Mmmph! MMMPH!**" Starfire yelled, but the hand muffled her cries. Her eyes glowed bring green, her body surging with energy, ready to start defending herself. But suddenly she felt a cold metallic object pressed to the back of her neck, a great surge of pain, and then… nothing.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 4

"**Ohhh…**" moaned Starfire as she sat up rubbing her throbbing head.

"**Morning.**" She heard a voice behind her say. Spinning around quickly she saw standing in front of her, Slade. "**Sleep well?**" he said mockingly.

"**Slade!**" Starfire yelled. "**It was you who took friend Robin, wasn't it!**" Starfire said "**I will...**" she stood up ready to attack charging herself with all the energy she could but all the effect there was, were a few sparks on here hands. "**What?**"

"**Absorption bangles.**" Slade said plainly as if he were dictating a lesson to his pupil while pointing at her wrists. "**They absorb all tamerainian energy.**"

Starfire then ran toward a wall and hit one of the bangles on the wall as hard as she could. " **Ahhh!**" She looked at it. Not dent or scratch on it anywhere.

"**They're forged from the finest kryptonian metal, so hit them as much as you like, they won't break**" Slade said smugly. "**Oh, and talking of our friend dear friend Robin.**" He said pulling out an object that looked similar to their "controller of television" back at the tower, and pressing a button on it. A large screen lit up in the room that Starfire somehow hadn't seen before. Starfire's eyes widened as she looked at what was on it.

"**Voila.**" Said Slade "**Boy Wonder…**"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**ATTENTION!** all my author notes are posted in the reviews section so if you want an explication for the chapter, check there for the rest of the story.

Authors notes: I do not own Teen Titans or this story would been on the actual show (DUH! Where have you been all you life? Under a rock! Anyway, ya so I have a small ...Cough cough LARGE! cough cough... obsession with superman so that's what's with the kryptonian overuse. I LOVE SUPERMAN! Hopefully he will show up in future episodes..story..thingys..., ummm ya anyway. Enjoy! And Slade will explain more about the abduction soon, so don't worry! Okay that's it!

Toodles!

--Skikku ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 5

"**Noo…**" Starfire moaned as she looked at the screens picture. Yes, it was Robin, as Slade had said, but not the way she wanted to see him. He was chained to the wall, unconscious; with his feet dangling freely bellow him, his arms supporting his weight. His arms were chained on either side of him, so his body hung in a kind of "Y" shape.

"**Nooo…**" Starfire moaned again, tears welling in her ducts as she looked at Robins condition. There were so many cuts and slashes on his chest that you could barley see any skin not covered in blood. Most of the blood was dried but a few looked freshly cut. One or two wounds were bleeding over dried blood, which stated that they had been torn open anew. His face hung down on his chest but had many brusies clearly visible; surprisingly, his mask still on his eyes. Bellow Robin's beaten body, a few drops of his blood slowly dropped down to pool with the rest of the dried.

"**NOOOO!**" the tameranian princess yelled, lunging herself toward Slade. She would kill him for what he'd done. With or without her powers, she'd KILL HIM!

Slade grabbed her fists, as she tried to punch him in the face, and pushed her so she stumbled backwards and fell onto her donkey. Not so that it would hurt her, just annoyed her; a lot! He did this again for the next five times Starfire threw herself at him, and each time she landed back in the same place no pain involved.

"_**He is just toying with me! That little klombarfd blacfard!**_" As Starfire thought this, she suddenly noticed the stinging on the back of her neck, left over from the pain from the other night she'd felt before she'd fallen unconscious.

"**felling a little sore my dear**?" Slade mocked. He then lifted up a metalique rod about 10 centimetres long with a handle on the end that had some sort of gage on it, the needle on the highest setting. "**This,**" he said indicating the metal object in his hand, teaching his 'student another' lesson. "**is a kryptonain tazer. If it can paralise a kryptonian, it can knock out a tameranian.**" He then put the tazer away again.

"**Why you…**" Strafire started as she began to rise again, ready to restart her attacks. But Slade interrupted.

"**As fun as this is, I have another guest to… 'take care' of. Feel free to watch.**" Slade smirked as he left the room, leaving the desperate tameranian alon.

"**NOO! ROBIN! NOOO!**" she yelled but…no outcome…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Okay fellow readers I have decided to post my author notes here instead of on the review board. It's easier for some people. I'm NOT saying your all stupid. Just some of you are...lacking in the concept department. **It's important that you read this!** Okay! Snazzy! ♥

Author Notes: Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **moondust161 --** hope your feeling better! Keep reading/reviewing/writing! ♥

Secondly, I don't own teen titans or any of the characters...yada yada...snore snore...Oh! ya...opps...so ya, you know all that jazz. Snazzy! ♥

Thirdly, I'm going to explain all the flaws in the story you might complain about. I DON'T know WHERE Slade put the tazer. In some sorta hidden pocket he has. YES I HAVE AN OBSESION WITH SUPERMAN! I think I coverd that in the last chapter and in my profile(which by the way is up and runningso you should check that out) Why Starfire didn't run out of the room when Slade left was because he wold have just pushed her down again. NO ROBIN IS NOT DEAD. Unconsious but NOT dead. If you have anymore flaw complaints mail me, (Shikku for anyone who's having a bad day.) and I'll mail you back and explain. Okay! Snazzy! ♥

lastly, I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry about taking so long to update! I've been buried in homework, tests and essays (Stupid high school) and I want to make this a really long chapter so enjoy! ♥

-- Shikku ♥


	6. Chapter 6

♥ **REALLY IMPORTANT! ALERT!**: Okay, here is the news flash. There is going to be a cahnge in my "A Caged Bird" story. They story will no longer(after this chapter imput) be placed under the action/adventure/romance section. I am moving it to the angst/romance section. So if you find my story by lookind in the action/adventure section, you'll have to look through the anst or romance section now. Or just take the simple way and type "A Caged Bird" or "Shikku" into the search engine (thats what it's for people. Funny that. A search enghine for searching for things...who would have thunk...) So ya that is my news flash. And by the way, if you are one of those people who don't read the authors notes at the end of a story, you really need to read them because they explain alot about my story, why it took my this long to update, etc. so please **READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!** Thanks! --Shikku ♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 6

"Oahh!" Robin breathed quietly when Slade punched him in the chest, knocking him back out of his unconscious state. He then moaned and tried to lift his head and look at his attacker, although he already knew it was Slade.

Slade reached forward and grabbed Robin's face, by his chin, and pulled it up to face him. "**Your wishing you were dead, aren't you.**" Slade sneered.

Even through his panting, Robin wasn't willing to submit to Slade's games. "That's what you'd like, wouldn't it?" Robin said still breathing heavily. "But here's an idea. Why don't you kiss my…"

**BAM! **

"**IGNORENT CHILD!**" Slade yelled cutting Robin off of finishing his statement by punching him in the face brutally.

"**_Robin…_**" Starfire thought. Robin's head had swung to the left with the blow, and he rested it there for a moment. He then slowly lifted it up, toward Slade again, reveling that his mouth was now bleeding from his lower lip.

Robin then slowly half-smiled. "heh heh…"

"**_R-Robin! Has he gone mad!_** " Starfire thought worried. Slade didn't move but simply held his fist up in place, where it had rested after punching the wounded titan.

"Losing your temper, are we?" Robin smirked "That's no good."

"**Why y-…**" Slade started raising his arm more, but then stopped and dropped it to his side. "**Hmp…**"

"You mad, 'cause I'm not breaking, aren't you." Robin teased. "You can't figure it out. Why I'm not worried for my life. A bumbling ball of distressed worry. Why you can't wi-..ARGG!" Robin was suddenly cut off again, but this time not by a punch Slade had taken out the kryptonian tazer flipped the switch to the lowest setting, and promptly placed it against Robin's chest and…zap…

"**I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but I'm pretty sure you do value your life and you are worried…**" Slade then leaned close to the weak titan and whispered "**But that could just be me…**" And then, standing back up " **And still, I don't care if you do, or don't. I'm just going to make you suffer until…I get bored.**" Slade hissed. "**And then…I'll just rid this city of your 'friends'.**"

Robin had just been hanging there listening, but when Slade said this his head shot up and he tried to lung himself at Slade yelling "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"

" **Robin, Robin, Robin. It's too easy to get to you. I'll do what I want and you can't stop me.**" Slade taunted.

"NO!" Robin screamed franticly pulling at his chains, desperately trying in vain to get at Slade. "NO! DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME, BUT LEAVE THEM OUT OF IT!"

Slade just stood there in front of the desperate boy still trying to pull free and jump at Slade, and Robin could just feel him smirking under his mask. "**But Robin, this is doing what I want. What better way to get back at you…**" Slade taunted, placing his index finger on the titans chest. "**…then from your inside, out…**" Slade finished turning his back on Robin and walking away a short distance.

"No…please…" Robin pleaded. He didn't want to get them mixed up in this. Not this time. Not again. He couldn't risk what had happened the first time Slade "got to him through them."

"**Oh, so now we're ready to submit, are we? Well, it's a few years too late for that." Slade teased. "Now, on with the 'show'…**".

Starfire watched wide eyed as Slade teased, taunted and threatened Robin, wishing she could do something, anything to help him; and knowing that she couldn't. She was trapped, helpless and useless. All she could do was watch as her titan leader, who had already done so much for her, was beaten and abused; both physically and mentally. All she wanted to do was run in and free Robin from his bindings, cradle him in her arms and heal his wounds. She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts of sympathy when she saw something that made her blood run cold. Slade had reached back again to grab something, but this time it was not the kryptonian tazer as she had first thought; it was a knife…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**PLESE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFO!**

**Author notes :** So firstly, I just wanted to remind you (in case you we're stupid and didn't read the opening memo...thingy...) I'm moving "A Caged Bird" to the angst/romance section. so when (or should I say if...) you're looking for my story next time DON'T look for it in the action/adventure section. okay.

Secondly I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Best friend, Stellaluna Uniqueness (actually she's my BFEUASD...but we won't get into that...) who, by the way, has a totally awsome story of her own going, for thoses of you who like Kingdom Hearts, it's called "Diary of a Dying World". (rated K+ and under Action/Adventure section.) So check that out. Again. This one's for you Stellaluna!

Lastly, I'd like to apologise for taking SO long (again.) to update. I've had a ton of stuff on the go lately and, in case you didn't notice, I made this chapter way longer. Also,(because of the ton of stuff that's been happening lately.) I'm writting this up at like 10:30 at night (I know, I know, it's not that late, but when you get up in the morning at like 5:00 a.m. so you can catch a bus at 6:00, it sure feels like it!) so pleasde forgive me for the spelling/grammer errors. I fix them later, promise. My next chapter should be soon (it's going to be a lot shorter.) So keep an eye out for it...or two! (...ouch...forgive me...)

--Shikku ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 7

"This is just great!" Cyborg yelled, rapidly typing on the main computer's panel. "Perfect! First we loose Robin, now Starfire's missing!"

"**Come down, Cyborg.**" Raven said, attempting to calm down her robotic friend. "**She might be alright. She might not have been captured.**"

"Ya dude, simmer down! She probably went out to search for Robin or something." Then chuckling at himself he said. " They're probably not even missing. It's just a sneaky scheme to fool us so they can get some 'alone time'. I can just see them now, walking down the beach in the moonlight." Beast boy finished making smooching faces. This idea received a hard glare from Cyborg and Raven. "What!" He asked. "Fine, fine, sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood." Beast boy muttered.

"**I'd hardly say this is the time.**" Raven said.

"Anyway," Cyborg stared turning back to the panel. "Starfire's tracking device was on for a bit of her trip before it was broken. If I follow the trail…" Cyborg then brought up a screen indicating the trail as it went. '…it should bring us to…" The trail then ended and showed the last pin point as…

" **The middle of jump city.**" Raven said in her regular monotone. "**That's helpful.**"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author Notes: **Firstly I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dlvvanzor. Thanks so much for giving me the awesome and very thorough reviews. Thank ya kindly! ♥

Secondly, I'm going to explain the ending of this chapter fot those of you who are a little too slow to comprehend (cough cough STELLALUNA UNIQUENESS!cough cough cough) sorry about that,I inhaled something...(smiles innocently.) ♥

Anyway...So basically Starfire was captured and her tracking device shows her location for part of the trip NOT all. So, in the trail ending in the middle of Jump City, and he little "trip" not being over, they have absolutly NO idea where to start looking. ♥

Thirdly, I know, I know. It's really short AND I didn't even tell you what happens with Robin and Starfire next, and your all going to kill me. But hey, when you have a total addiction to making really really annoying cliff hangers and bugging the crap(sorry for that) out of everyone, them's the breaks. (smiles innocently again while searching around for quickest escape route.) ♥

Okay then, i'm a thinkin' that's it. Or "That's all folks!" arg, can I NOT tell a really badreference/pun joke before I finish for ONCE!) Okay then. Chapter 8 should be up soon! ♥

-- Shikku ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 8

"**ROBIN! NOOO!**" Shrieked Starfire. That was it, all she could take. He'd crossed the line. She franticly tried to think of a way to help Robin as she watched press the knife to his neck. Robin's expression didn't change, as if Slade had done this before or at least something similar, which would explain some of the slashes over his face and chest. But there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to do it this time. "**NOOOO!**" She screamed again, in a wild furry. Slade then stopped and placed the knife on a nearby steel crate.

"**Hold that thought, Robin. There's something I need to take care of first…**" Slade said turning away and leaving his victim a few more minutes. Starfire watched as Slade left the screen and, sure enough, a few seconds later heard the door open, and Slade enter. "**Come now, Starfire. Time to make your debut.**" He then walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders and started to push her towards the door. Starfire wouldn't stand for Robin dying, but she knew she couldn't take Slade on by force; at least not without the element of surprise…

"**Ouff!**" Starfire said "tripping" and falling to the floor.

"**Get up you silly girl**." Slade ordered Starfire leaning down to grab her again and force her up when she suddenly bolted off the floor holding her shackles up and slammed them into Slade's chest. The wind was knocked out of him, as the attacking alien took him by surprise, and she took her chances to slam into him again in his face and send him sprawling onto the ground. Starfire then bolted to the door, which Slade had coincidently left open; and entered the room on its other side.

"**Robin? Robin! Where are you!**" Starfire asked, franticly looking around. Robin was not in the room, and to tell the truth, there really wasn't that much in there to begin with. In fact, it was more like a rather large closet with metal crates and various cloths. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a yellow belt. It was hung over a metal crate, untouched other than its removal. Starfire rushed over, hoping beyond hope to find what she was looking for. When she reached the crate, she saw, scattered over the top of the crate and over the surrounding floor, shards of Robin's communicator, but, sitting next to it, seemingly still in tact, was hers. She snatched it up and opened it, frantically yelling for her titan friends.

"**Raven! Cyborg! Beast Boy! Are you there! Titans! Do you write me? Err... "read" me?**" The signal didn't seem to be working and she couldn't see anything on the screen except strange fuzzy fluff balls of white, black and gray. "**SOMEPERSON!**"

"**…ire? Is…you?**" She heard a familiar yet scattered voice come through

"**Raven? Raven! Is that you? Can you hear me? Please answer, friend!**"

"**Sta…. Listen, the signal…weak…going to try…you…where…**"

"**Where what?**"

"**Where you are! Do...know where you are?**"

"**I'm not sure friends. All I can see are metal crates and other strange objects. I'm not sure where Robin is, but I know he's in the building.**"

"**Is he alright? …he okay?**"

"**He is alive, but not undamaged.**"

"**Okay Sta…we're going…okay?"**

"**What, friends?**"

"**We're going...try...find you…"**

"**Uh, alright. Please hurry!**" Starfire said, wondering how much longer her escape could last.

Meanwhile at the tower

"**Alright Starfire**" Raven said, speaking as clearly as she could into the communicator. We're tracking you now. It'll only take a little bit."

"**Hurry friends. I've knock out Slade and I'm not sure how long-**" Starfire started to explain but was suddenly interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"**You stupid girl!**" Slade yelled grabbing her.

"**Eeeeeiiieeee!**" Shrieked Starfire. And that was the last thing the titans heard as the signal went dead.

"**Starfire? STARFIRE!**" Raven asked worried.

"Anything?" Cyborg asked. Raven simply shook he head in response. "Dang!"

"**Did we get her location?**" asked Raven to the angry half-robot.

"…I-I don't know…"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Authour Notes:** Firstly I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Creative Spark. Thank's for keeping me on my toes! Sorry for the wait and Happy Belated Birthday, again!

Secondly I'd like to beg for forgiveness about the lateness of my chapter. You see I not only lost my internet for a week because of our stupid motome, but when I went on yesterday to but up the story, my computer wouldn't load the sign in page. Was I the only one who had that issue? Anyway, so this chapter is ALOT longer so please enjoy...AND DON'T KILL ME!

Wow, I just noticed alot of characters speech is writen in bold...werid...that was done so you could tell the diference between who was talking, but...wow...anyway, moving on...

So, (tear) my story is slowly coming to a close (tear). I'm now currently finishing the last half of my conclusion chapter. (tear) There will beten chapters in total with a conclusion chapter after that. Which means...yes I realise you all can count but I though I'd make it easyier for you (I'm nice that way.), only two chaters and aconclusion chapters to go (...if that made any sense...) (tear) THERE! Finally finished chopping up that onion. What, did you think i was ACTUALLY crying? Not yet my friends. Not yet.

So my next chapter ACTUALLY will be up really soon, it's all written out and only needs to be typed up. It's not as long as this one, but still pretty lengthy. (by the way I was so desperate to get this chapter up, I didn't really have time to really look it over, so I will fix all the errors soon, but right now, I'm just trying to make people happy.)

-- Shikku ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 9

"**LET ME GO!**" Shrieked the tameranian as she was pulled by her hair into another room.

"**Quiet!**" Slade hissed in an annoyed voice, that would have satisfied Starfire in knowing he was upset, if she was not in immense amounts of pain.

"**Ouff!**" Starfire said as she was thrown down. She sat up kneeling and looked around at the room she had been dragged into. It was not, luckily, the room she had been locked in before. It was fairly dark, with only a few dim lights around the room. More metal crates lined the walls and various sheets of cloth were in heaps onto of them. At the far side of the room was…

"**Robin!**" Starfire yelled, bolting up and racing toward him.

"**Not ****so fast**." Slade sneered, suddenly appearing behind her and grabbing her by her collar. "**Look, don't touch.**" He said showing definite signs of being ticked off, and tossing her back to where he had first placed her.

Starfire looked up at Robin. He was just dangling there by his arms, unconscious. Starfire couldn't help wondering if he'd ever be able to use them again, after holding all his weight up like that after all this time; if they got out.

"**_No! I must not lose hopefulness._**_" _Starfire thought to herself. "**_We will get out… Correct?_**"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Author Notes: (sniff) The Second last chapter (sniff)

♥ I know, it's a totally short chapter. Sorry, but that's where the best cliff hanger was. But the last chapter and the conclusion are so long, when I hav to type them up I'm gonna cry!

♥ Let me guess. You're thinkin' "With only one chapter and a conclusion left, how the heck is she gonna finish this story!" I know, kinda seems like that, huh. ANd no, I'm didn't get bored of my story and did some stupid ripe off ending that rushes the whoe story. If I'm gonna start something, I'm gonna end it with pride!

♥ Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my freakishly annoying, love obsessed sister. Good luck on your first after-break-up date! Don't do something stupid and scar him away! (Teehee!)

♥ So the next chapter will be up when it gets up. It's SO long that I'm going to be up until the wee hours of the morning trying to finish. Groan. Save me!... (By the way, talking about "Wii" did anyone hear aboyut how the new nitendo system is going to be called the nitendo "wii"? Creepy, eh.)

-- Shikku ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**A Caged Bird: **

Chapter 10

"**Aiee!**" Starfire yelped as Slade yanked her off the floor by her hair.

"**Get up!**" Slade yelled, pulling harder.

Ten days had passed since she was brought in this room, or so it felt to her even though it had probably only been ten minutes. The bangles seemed not only to drain her powers, but gradually drain her strength too. But she wasn't nearly as tired or as hurt as he was. Hanging limp by his arms, battered, beaten and bleeding from all over his body, including a fresh cut Slade had given him, was there Titan leader; Robin. Starfire noticed that Slade was, once again, holding the knife he had previously threatened Robin with. She was forced over to a crate nearby Robin and she wasn't sure why, until the thought finally hit her.

"**Let me GO!**" The panicking Tameranian yelled. Starfire knew what Slade was planning on doing, and any amount of delay would be good at this point of time.

"**HOLD STILL.**" Slade demanded, forcing the squabbling Starfire to sit down, her back against the crate. He then grabbed a hold of her arms and pressed them against the crate on either side of her body. He the stood up and walked of, to pick up the knife he'd temporarily let go of so he could deal with Starfire. Starfire tried getting up and run back to the rooms opposite side, desperate for a delay in his process, but realized when she tried that she couldn't budge; her arms wouldn't move. She looked down and realized that her shackles were now somehow fixed to the crates side, but all she could see were the contacting metals.

"**Magnets.**"

Slade explained simply, not even bothering to turn and look. "**The iron is strong enough to hold you, even if had your powers.**" By now, Slade had managed to retrieve his knife, and was now walking back over to her.

Once Slade had reached her again, he slowly bent down and lifted up her chin with his index finger. "**So just sit tight.**" He finished from his last statement, dropping her head and walking back over to Robin's dangling body.

She was stuck, and Slade planned to kill him. He planned to kill Robin, right in front of her, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"**_No, Robin…_**" Starfire thought, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this mess; but there was nothing.

"**Such a sham, he could have been one of the greatest. Too bad…**" Slade said, now standing infront of the Titan leader. "**Now, the fall of the Teen Titans begins!**" Slade sneered, raising the knife toward the still unconscious boy's throat.

"**NOOOOO!**" Starfire yelled, tears in her eyes.

What happened next was all a blur, both mentally and literally.

As Starfire's head rung with thoughts of her dear Robin's death, she was partially aware of Slade's knife being enveloped in darkness, bending into pieces, and dropping to the floor. She wasn't sure, but, was there a blue and white beam of sound that shot past Slade, and did a green wooly mammoth ram into him? All that confusion aside, there was something else too. Something she could her inside her head. A voice. "**_Magnets, eh? Just hold on a sec. Everything's going to be okay". _**

Starfire suddenly felt the shackles click open and release her wrists. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she didn't need to; natural instinct took over. She bolted up and, felling as she went her strength start to stabilize as the drainage was released, ran as fast as she could over to Robin. She tripped before she reached him and as she looked up to see Slade race toward her.

"**YOU!**" He yelled.

Before he could even get close, Starfire saw something strange. A dark figure appeared right in front of her, as if they'd appeared right out of the shadows. They lunged toward Slade and tried to punch him. But Slade saw the figure coming and dodged, then tried himself to punch it back. It disappeared the same way Starfire had seen it appear before, then reappeared behind Slade about three meters away. Starfire noticed that the strange dark figure had strange pointed objects atop of their head that looked familiar, but she couldn't name. The figure held up their arms at about their waist level, holding their thumbs and forefingers together forming a kind of pentagon shape; thumbs on top. The figure then seemed to focus some kind of energy to that spot, and the space between their fingers started to glow. Suddenly a pentagonal shape of yellow with a red outline and a red "S" shot out of the space and headed toward Slade. Slade turned around and his eyes widened as he saw it come toward him. It hit him full in the chest and he went flying into a pile of rubble in a corner of the room. As confused as Starfire was, it wasn't the time to think about that. She had to help Robin. She bolted up again and ran towardher dear friend.

"**_Please be alright!_**" Starfire thought, still panicking. She reached Robin's dangling body and reached up towards his shackles, accidentally bumping him.

"Ah…" Robin moaned, starting to wake up.

"**Hold on, friend Robin! I'll free you!**" Starfire said to him.

"Wha-? " Robin said groggily. Starfire grabbed hold of the shackles cuffs on Robin's wrists and squeezed them, trying to break the metal. It took a lot of energy, but they finally broke. Robin, finally released from his bindings after all this time, which were the only thing holding him up, fell toward the ground. Starfire caught him in her arms and tried to see if he was damaged to the point where he could die soon.

Robin looked up at his savior and gave a weak, tired, but extremely relieved smile at her. "Starfire…" then fainted in he arms.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author Notes**: So, hre is my final chapter. But don't worry, there's still the conclusion, which will tie up all the loos ends and answer all the questions bussing around in your head. Also, I have decided to add a special surprise into my stroy... BONUS PAGES! So look out for thoese!

Also, I heard some people are worried about there not being any romance in my story, don't worry, it's coming.

And if anyone's worried about this "Mysterious shadowy figure" don't be. They're a minor character that won't even show up very often. They're not gonna steal the spotlight, hey're kinda like the equal of Titans east, not a major character, but not a one-shot either. But they won't be apearing as offten. But I've worked har on them over the years, so give them a chance, okay. Here's to keeping an open mind?

The conclusion chapter is SOOO long, I'm going to KILL myself when I have to type this up. It's qute possibly the longerthan the whole story COMBINED! (I'm not kidding.) So for all of you who were nagging me about that, it's for you. Wait and read it, okay?

I almost forgot, I dedicate this chapter to Nightstar100149. So I haven't dedicated anything to you yet! Hope you enjoyed (And give me a longer revew..)

**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THE CONCLUSION CHAPTERS AUTHOR NOTES OR YOU'LL BE SEVERELY ANGRY WITH ME!**

-- Shikku ♥


	11. Conclusion

**Author Notes (Part I)** : Tear! It's the finally addition to "A Caged Bird!" I'm so sad! Thank you for reading! I love you all! XD! Anyway, I justhas a couple **VERY IMPORTANT** things to say before we started

First, (anything in brackets like this is what the "mysterious character, from the last chapter is mumbling to themself. NO MATTER WHERE IT IS! Even if it's in the middle of someone else talkinging, it's them mumbling about something. they have a sort of double-personnality, which just makes them that much more lovable! XD)

Second, if you get bored easily, you can just skip down to the next line of hearts for the conclusion to the conclusion. (if that works...) and it'll still make sense with the story. You'll just never know who the mystery character is... oh well...now on with the show! err...story! XD (gotta love me...)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**A Caged Bird: **

Conclusion

"Ohhh…" he moaned slowly opening his eyes. The lighs hurt his eyes, being so used to the darkness of that place. "_Wait, it's not dark anymore. Am I out of there? Was I really not dreaming or am I still…_"

"**Robin! It is good to see you are now in a conscious state. Are you feeling any better?**"

"Starfire?" Robin asked, still groggy and taken by surprise by the sudden scene change.

"Yes, and all the others as well!" Starfire said, giving him that bright and happy smile that always made him feel warm inside.

"Hey man, you feeling alright?" Cyborg said, happy his best friend was awake.

"**Morning…**" Raven said in her monotone, even though they all knew she was relieved.

"HEY DUDE! YOU'RE UP!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up behind Raven and landing on her, arms resting on her head.

"**I hate you…**" Raven said trying to control her emotions.

"How did – What happened?" Robin asked, starting to sit up, still confused.

Starfire just smiled brightly and lightly pushed him back to a laying position. "Rest."

"It's kinda a long story, but in the end we tracked you guys and got you out of there." Cyborg half explained, standing on the bedside opposite Starfire.

"I'm sorry you guys got dragged into all this, but thanks." Robin said blaming himself again.

Starfire smiled again and shock her head as if to say "**_No, it's not your fault, you are our friend._**"

Robin gave a thankful smile in response and, sitting up enough to lean against the beds headrest, asked "So how did you guys find me anyway?"

"**Actually,**" Raven said calmly, now holding Beast Boy to the med. Room wall with her powers. "**We had some help.**"

Cyborg then moved aside slightly and suddenly Robin found himself face to face with some ones extended hand, ready to be shaken.

"**Konichiwa! (Giggle) good to finally meet you, Robin. I've heard so much about ya!**"

Robin, taken aback by the sudden abruptness of someone he didn't have a clue about suddenly appearing in front of him seeming to know all about him, did the only thing he could think about not to freak out, and shook the figures hand. "Uh…hello."

He looked at the figure and saw that this mysterious figure not only looked very strange, but was female. She seemed to be covered in a type over shadowy darkness. Her whole body was like that and, as he looked up at her face, he noticed that she had shadowy cat ears atop her head. Her hair, which was extensively long reached down to, and Robin mentally kicked himself afterwards, her "donkey". On her chest was, thinly lined in gray, a pentagon with a slender "S" in it's middle.

"**Glad you're finally awake! Enough to gawk at least.**" The shadowy figure said giving a laugh and smiling.

"Wha-oh! S-sorry…" Robin said embarrassed, realizing that he was staring at her like some kind of alien…not that he minded aliens…

"**Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Shadow Cat. Nice to finally meet ya! (I think I already said that…)**"

"Wh…I-I'm Robin…but I guess you already knew that…"

"**That I did.**" Shadow Cat replied, giving a wink and smiling again as if this was something that happened every time she meet someone.

"Um, do you mind if I as how?"

"**Eh? Oh! How rude of me.**" She said, laughing to herself. "**My bad. I know your father.**" When Robin gave her a strange look of uncertainty she finished. "**Oh…I guess you don't call him that. Your foster father, Wayne?**"

"Way- What!" Robin bolted upward, ignoring Starfires worried cringes, and asked "How do you know him! Ho is he doing? Is he coming down too? Do you know Alfred?"

"**WOAH! Whoa! Calm down! (Wow, and to think that this kid was unconscious for like a day…) Okay, let me see if I can remember…um, met him first through my brother, uh, he's doing fine. No, he's staying at Head Quarters, and ya, I know Alfred. That it?**"

Robin nodded still excited, and then recalled something she had said. "Who's your brother?"

"**SLADE!**" She said with a serious look.

The room went completely silent.

"**Just kiddn'. (I think Wally's rubbing off on me…) Naw, my brother's Clark. Clark Kent? Ever heard of him?**"

Still silent, but from uncertainty this time rather than awkwardness.

"**Um…Superman?**"

"What! You're Superman's sister!" Robin said looking even more shocked yet excited. Everyone else was taken back too.

"**Yup!**" She smiled **"(Although I'm a lot less known…) I'm Lyndsay Kent! Or Deanikku, that's my Kryptonian name. Whatever floats your boat. My Brothers is Kal-el. (Think I got the better deal but…)**"

"Wow…wait…Shadow Cat! That' right! I remember you know!"

"**(Should Hope so…)**"

"So you're in the Justice League too?"

"**Mm-hm!**" She replied, smiling proudly."

"So what are you doing here then? We're doing an okay job on our own without the justice League…well, mostly…"

"**Don't Worry, we're not firen' ya. Bruce just asked me to come and check on you. (I seem to do a lot of that…)**"

"So you're from Krypton too?" Robin asked, listen to every word Shadow cat said like a toddler and his favourite bedtime story.

"**(Whoa…this kid knows a lot…) That I am.**"

"So, are your powers super strength and heat vision?"

"**No, mine are different.**"

"But I thought all Kryptonians had those powers."

"**Most**** do, but I don't. I thought that was strange too, so I researched it. (Do you know how hard it is to find information on a destroyed planet that's not even known to human kind!) And it turns out whenever twins are born, the first is normal, like Clark, and the second has a different type of power, like me.**"

"So, what is your power." Robin asked, noticing the rest of the titans were just sitting there listening intensely as if they still hadn't ask any questions of their own.

"**I have the power of…**" She started, then disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side of the bed next to Starfire. "**…Shadow.**" She then appeared back in her first spot. "I can manipulate them. I become part of them and can enter people's minds through their own. Watch." She then vanished again and Robin heard a voice inside his head. Her voice.

"**_See?_**_" _

She then reappeared again. "**Sometimes I can take over the persons body. It depends on their mind resistance. Lets have an example…**"

Daenikku looked over at Raven, who in response let go of Beast Boy. As he dropped to the floor Shadow Cat disappeared once again.

"Ow…jeez raven, why'd you have to go and-" Beast Boy started but stopped as his eyes went wide. "WHA-" He then closed his eyes for a moment and stood up, opened them again and smirked stretching his arms out to the side. "S**e**e **w**h**a**t **I** m**e**a**n**?"

"**Does it hurt him?**" Starfire asked worried.

"N**a**w, **h**e'**l**l **b**e **f**i**n**e. **T**o**t**a**l**l**y** c**o**n**f**u**s**d, **a**n**d** h**e** h**a**s **n**o **w**i**l**l **o**f **h**i**s** o**w**n, **b**u**t** p**e**r**f**e**c**t**l**y **f**i**n**e."

"Can you stay like that, it's finally quiet." Raven said in her monotone.

Shadow cat, still as Beast Boy, laughed and said "I co**u**l**d,** b**u**t **d**o **y**o**u** r**e**a**l**l**y** t**h**i**n**k **I** w**a**n**t** t**o?**" She then reappeared next to Cyborg and Beast Boy collapsed against the wall, catching himself just before he fell.

"DUDE! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" Beast Boy yelled, still not quite sure his head was all his own.

"**And the quiet dies…**" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"**Oh nothing…**" Shadow Cat said, smiling deviously.

"**Wait on moment please. Where you the one that made that strange power bolt back in the ware house?**" Starfire asked, curious.

"**Power bolt? ...Oh! That. Ya, that was me. It's another power of mine. Kinda like Clark's heat vision except in my version**." She formed a pentagon symbol again, but this time made it with her thumb and index finger on her right hand only and turned it 90º so that her thumb was parallel with the floor. She put it up near her mouth and turned toward beast Boy again. She then blew through the hole, light and quick, and another pentagon symbol formed in light shot out, but this time it was smaller.

"Wait! What are you DOING!" Beast Boy yelled, realizing what was about to happen. "AUGH!" He yelled as the pentagon hit him square in the fore head. "(Bull's eye!)" He slumped down onto the floor, eyes closed.

"**Ah! Wha- is friend Beats Boy alright?**" Starfire asked, getting more and more worried as time passed on.

"**Oh, he'll be fine. It was just a light one. I've only knocked him unconscious for about five minutes, or so. I would have done it for longer,**" She explained seeing Raven look at her as if to say "**_What, only five?_**" and then continued "**But then I wouldn't have had him for any other demonstrations, would I. But, I can control how powerful the shoots are, withier it's five minutes or…well lets say the person wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, at all…**" She then turned specifically to Starfire and said "What you saw in the warehouse was a more powerful version. Different ones are for different races of aliens. Now a shot like the one I used on beast Boy over there wouldn't really do much on a kryptonian. Actually, the equal of knocking out a kryptonian could kill a human. That's what you saw in the warehouse. That particular one wouldn't have killed Slade, but let's just say, he wouldn't have gotten away."

Robin's eyes widened at that. "What! He got away again!"

"**(Whoopsy…)**"

"We started to chase after him, but he had a detonator in the warehouse to blow it up." Cyborg explained. "We had to get you and Star out of A.S.A.P!"

Robin clenched his fists, gripping the sheets, but said nothing. Starfire, trying to change the subject asked "**So…um…can you fly?**"

"**Eh? Oh! Sorry, I thought you were talking to Boy Wonder over there.**" Robin looked up, shocked and slightly embarrassed. "**Ya, ya, I know all your stories. Apparently your Titan leader was quite the fighter back in Gotham.**" Starfire looked at Robin with a smile of brightness, never having heard these stories, and Robin blushed, looking down. "**But ya, I can fly (Although there are a couple hitches…)**"

"**What else can you do?"** Asked Starfire, clapping her hands together in joy.

"**(Somebody likes story time a little too much…) Um…I have night vision. That work?**"

"**Glorious! Anything else?**"

"**Hmmm…don't think so…**" Shadow Cat said, thinking.

"Sounds like you can do a lot." Said Robin, now attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"**Well, I have to. I need to be able to match up with my brother after all.**" Shadow Cat said, laughing.

"You seem to do a pretty good job of it." Cyborg said. Beast Boy was now starting to wake up.

"**(Took him long enough…) There is a small problem with them though, but we can work that out later. Right now, you need to get some rest.**" Shadow Cat finished, pointing at Robin.

"But, how did you, I mean, with the whole Shadow thing…" Robin trailed off trying to word his question properly.

"**Eh? Oh, my bad. Let me guess, you're wondering how I possibly went through life without people asking about the whole 'over-shadow' thing, right? Well, I don't actually always look like this.**" She closed her eyes for a moment and as she opened them, the shadow around her disappeared in the flash of an eye.

She stood there smiling in sort of a smirkish way as the Titans gapped at her sudden change of appearance. She was wearing jeans with a black leather belt and a jean jacket, which was unzippered, over a red plaid shirt. Her hair, which was still as long as before, turned out to be a dark brunette, and her eyes were a deep green. Her cat ears and the emblem on her chest had totally disappeared. She looked kind of like a city-country girl crossover.

"**Sorry, I wasn't exactly planning on 'super-heroing'. Other wise I would have dressed better.**" She explained giving a sort of embarrassed shrug with her hands tilted up.

The Titans sat, open mouthed, for the next couple of seconds, attempting to take in all the new info.

Robin managed to finally shake out of it and said "So…if you're part of the justice League, what are you doing here?"

"**Didn't I say already? I'm chekin' up on you guys. Bruce asked me to. He's real worried about you, y'know? Even if he won't verbally admit it. So he asked me one day if I'd be willn' to swing by and look up on you guys sometime, and…her I am.**"

"**So you are not staying?**" Starfire asked, starting to get depressed at the idea of losing the chance for a new fried.

"**Ya, but I'll have to come back every year or so.**"

"**Oh…well thank you for your help…friend?**"

Shadow Cat nodded, smiling. "**Sure.**"

"Ya, thanks for your help, and I'm sorry you got pulled into this too." Robin said, apologizing.

"**No problem. Plus, I think if I'd let you get killed batman would have killed me.**" Shadow Cat said, giggling.

"Look, feel free to come by anytime. We've got plenty of extra space around here for you to stay awhile, and we can always use the extra help. Consider yourself an honorary Titan."

Shadow Cat smiled. "T**hanks, I think I will…**"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A few days later

_Clop Clop._

Robins steel shoes clanged against the roof as he walked over to its edge. He sat down, with his left knee up and the other folded toward it. He rested his arms on his upright knee and placed his head atop it, looking out at the water. He was I his full uniform again, but he still had all his bandages underneath. He closed his eyes and just listened to the waves and relaxed, happy to have finally been able to escape the medical wing of the tower.

"**Robin?**" He jumped, jolting his head up as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Starfire!" Robin said surprised. He half expected her to grab him and start dragging him back to the medical ward, yelling at him full volume, as he was supposed to still be resting. But she surprised him…

"**May I sit with you?**" Starfire asked.

"Uh, s-sure." Robin replied, startled. Starfire smiled, sitting down next to him on the right, and tucking both her knees up to her chest.

"**It's pretty, isn't it.**" Starfire asked, starring out.

"Ya." Robin said, still not quiet over the shock of her sudden arrival, and how she wasn't upset with him.

"**It's such a glorious day. I do not think I have ever seen anything more beautiful than this; even on tameran.**"

"I have." Robin replied, slightly turning his head away to the left. Starfire looked at him, waiting for him to continue; which he didn't. She smiled looking back out at the water. She then closed her eyes and leaned over to rest her head on Robin's shoulder. His eyes widened at this sudden movement, but he didn't protest.

Eyes still closed, Starfire said. "**Perhaps, someday, we may go and se this beautiful thing.**"

Robin simply smiled and finished. "I think you already have…"

-- ♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author notes(Part II) : **ODK! IT'S OVER! "A Caged Bird" is officially over! Whaa! oh well, it's about time, huh? Took me long enough to finish. Anyway, just before I get into my little speech, I'd like t remind you that **Bonus Pages** are on the next page (I published them at the same time) so don't forget to read thoese.

Now, anyone hate Shadow Cat? I know she acts like a teenager, but she's actually not. It's just her personallity. Nayway, for all of you _Marvel Comics _fans out there, I thought of Shadow Cat WAY before I even watch X-men:Evolution or knew that she existed, so DON'T YOU DARE THINK I STOLE HER NAME! Actually, I created her even before I saw teen Titans... (more about Shadow Cat to be posted on my profile page...)

Any Class of the Titans fans here? If so, my friend nightstar100149 has a story posted on her profle page. You should check it out. Please do, she's gonna KILL me if this dosen't work... (HAPPY NOW NIGHTSTAR100149! DON'T MURDER ME! I ADVERTISED FOR YOU! XD!)

Also, if there are any kingdom Hearts fans here, check out "Diary of a Dying World" by Stellaluna Uniqueness. It's totally awesome! Check it out! (she didn't ask me to do this, but I'm going to anyway. Love you!)

Well, this is it, fanfictions! "A Caged Bird" is over! It's been awesome! I'd like to thank a few people for helping me along the way. Stellaluna Uniqueness, for being the best friend a person could ask for, and more. moondust161 for inspiring me to get an account and give writing a try. Dlvvanzor for all there awesome reviews. nightstar100149 for TRYING to give me good reviews. XD! and of course, YOU! Thanks for reading my story! My next Teen Ttans story will be called "Her..." So, have a look at that when it comes. I'm going to be publishing a couple Fruits Baksket stories before then, so rad thoes too if you want. They're called "Enemy's Enemy is your Friend" and "Closer". Again, thank you guys SO much. I LOVE YOU ALL! ♥

Now...on to the bonus pages...XD

-- ♥


	12. Bonus Pages

**Author Notes(Part I):** This is it! The finally entry! Hope you love it! The "Bonus Pages" idea was inspired when I was at school one day. I was really bored and I thought, "Hey, who dosen't love Bonus Pages?" and so, I pulled out my trusty notebook,and created some. By the way, not ALL my Bonus pages will be interviews, but I just thought that this one was a good idea.By the way, I'm SO sorry about the delay, For some reason, would't allow me to upload documents! Gr! Okay, then...on to the last enrty! Say good-bye to "A Caged Bird" as you read! LOVE YOU ALL!

(Spech inside single brakets: The corisponding person muttering to themself; depending on which line.)

((Double Brackets: Actions, described inside.))

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**XD Bonus Pages! O.o**

Who doesn't love bonus pages!

Interview with Shadow Cat

Shikku (♥): Konichiwa, Shadow Cat-san!

Shadow Cat (SC): **Hey.**

♥: Thanks for coming!

SC: **Well, it's not like I had anything bet-**

♥: I'm sure you were very busy!

SC: **Uh, ya…**

♥: So, some people are worried that you might be a little too much for the Titan crew.

SC: **Really… **

♥: Are you really all that?

SC: **Unfortunately, no. There's a major, uh…flaw in my powers. **

♥: Oh? (This is getting juicy…) Do tell…

SC: **(Wouldn't you know?) Well, uh, you see…y'know how Carks abilities are powered by the sun? (Please don't make me explain…) **

♥: Mmhm?

SC: **Well, me being the totally opposite, mine are powered by the moon. So if the moon hasn't been out for a while…**

♥: Low Battery?

SC: **Yuppers. And I can only fly when the moons out. **

♥: Oh…so do you like, plummet to the ground? (Dude…ouch…)

SC: **No, thank Rao! I just gradually glide down. Less moon, less flight.**

♥: Alright. So, I've heard some whispers from some of the Robin fan girls. They seem to be worried that you're going to try and steal Robin away. Is that true?

SC: Sitting there attempting to keep a straight face. Mouth starts to twitch. Can't hold it in anymore and falls on the ground, rolling all over the place. **HA HA HA! ****ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ****HA HA HA! ****THAT LITTLE KID! ****HA HA HA! ****WHAT IS HE? LIKE 15 MAYBE? HA HA HA! SERIOUSLY! I'M LIKE…**Suddenly stops all movement. Gets up with straight face. **…I'm not at leisure to say…but I will say, I already have a Boyfriend. **

♥: (You're done all your fits now? Good.) And who would this be?

SC: **He goes by "The Flash". But his name's Wally West. Meet him back in SMALLVILLE. (kinda a long story…) But we got together latter when the justice league was formed…(actually, it was him who first mentioned the idea…)**

♥: Wait, so he's taken? Darn…

SC: **What was that? **

♥: Nothing, nothing…So, I have a live question here from Stellaluna Uniqueness, of Ontario, Canada.

SC: **Oh? Alright then, shoot Stella.**

Stellaluna Uniqueness: Are you affected by Kryptonite, too? Like Superman?

SC: **(HOW DO YOU KNOWN THAT!) No, but I've got a weakness… **

♥: Oh really. Do please share.

SC: **I don't know…this is public; I don't want everyone knowing my weakness…**

♥: Oh, I'm sorry. Let's try this gain… (Gotta love being the creator…) TELL ME YOUR WEAKNESS OR I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR FLORECENT PINK!

SC: **AH! No! Okay, okay. I give! It's nickel.**

♥: Like…5 cents?

SC: **…NO! YOU MORON! The metal element, nickel. If it touches my skin, I loss my powers. I don't get weirdo seizures like Clark, I just become like a mortal. But I get a nasty rash…it's annoying…**

♥: …Okay…(twitch, twitch) thank you for that.

SC: **Hey, you asked…I don't come with a warning label y'know…**

♥: Well, that's all the time (twich, twitch) we have for today. Send in your questions (by messaging me) for Shadow Cat…

SC: **Hello! **

♥: …and she'll send you a response. Sayannora fanfictions!

SC: **Until we meet again! **

♥: Shut up you.

SC: **Excuse me! **

♥: Ya, you heard me! ((Pulls out a 5-cent piece from pocket.)) HAH!

SC: **I told you, that won't work! **

♥: Oh ya! ((Jumps toward Shadow Cat!))

SC: **Why you-**

-- ♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author Notes(Part II): **Sayannora, fanfictions! Hope to see you at my next story/stories! (mentioned in the conclusions Author notes:Part II) Thank you again for all your support, I couldn't have done it without you! Feel free to message! Love Ya!

-- Shikku ♥


End file.
